24fandomcom-20200223-history
Martha Logan
| profession = First Lady of the United States | birthplace = Weston, Massachusetts | education = B.A. in Art History, Stanford | residence = Hidden Valley, California White House, Washington, D.C. | marital = Divorced | spouse = Charles Logan (ex-husband) | sigothers = Aaron Pierce (ex-boyfriend) | seasons = 5, 6 | firstseen = "Day 5: 7:00am-8:00am" | lastseen = "Day 6: 6:00pm-7:00pm" | status = Alive | actor = Jean Smart}} :"I've never been more sober... or more sane." :— Martha Logan, "Day 5: 5:00am-6:00am" Martha "Marty" Logan was the First Lady of the United States during Day 5, being the wife of President Charles Logan. Background * Confined to Meadowcreek Mental Health Institute Personal * Husband (divorced): Charles Logan * Was romantically involved with Aaron Pierce Education * Bachelor of Arts, Art History - Stanford University Work experience * First Lady of the United States * Santa Barbara Museum Board of Trustees * Southern California Shelters Fundraiser * Representative, Shine Walden Gallery Before Day 5 Martha grew up in Weston, Massachusetts. She first met Charles Logan while he was serving in the California state legislature, and quickly became the indecisive politician's most trusted advisor and friend. Martha and Charles also met David Palmer, when he entered Congress. Martha and David quickly became friends, despite his political differences with Charles. At Palmer's inauguration ball, Martha was one of the first persons David asked out to dance. Before Day 5, Martha had a history of mental illness. She was committed for some time to a mental institution in Vermont, and regularly took medication for depression and anxiety. Two years before Day 1, Martha attended a fundraiser supporting David Palmer's bid for the Presidency. It was considered by Palmer as going "above the call of duty," especially because she crossed party lines to do so. The night before Day 5, at around 10:00pm, Martha received a call from David Palmer. He told her he wanted to speak to her about a matter of national security that might concern her husband, President Logan. They agreed to meet some time. Day 5 During Day 5, President Charles Logan was preparing to sign an anti-terrorism treaty with Russian President Yuri Suvarov. Martha was getting ready with her aide, Evelyn Martin. After preparing her hair and dress, Martha looked at herself in the mirror and then sank her head in the water-filled sink in disapproval. As Evelyn stood there in shock, Martha told her to start again. At this moment, White House Chief of Staff Walt Cummings walked in and broke the news to Martha that former President David Palmer was assassinated in Los Angeles. Martha was distraught by the news, especially the fact that it occurred earlier that morning. She then realized that Palmer might have been killed for something related to her. She told Walt that she needed to talk to her husband. As she ran outside, Agent John tried to stop her before she could disrupt her husband's speech. As they struggled, Walt and Mike Novick arrived and managed to convince her to wait until the press conference was over. Martha agreed and returned to her room. After the press conference, Charles walked into Martha's room and asked her how she was. Martha confessed what Palmer had told him the day before; that there was a situation of National Security concerning him. When Logan asked why hadn't Palmer call himself directly, Martha reminded him how he had shut him off from the White House 18 months ago. Logan then assured her he would look into her theory, and she was certain that he didn't believe her. However, Logan promised her he would look into her conversation with Palmer to check the information. After this, Martha kept insisting to Walt about the call. She also started mentioning it to her assistant, Evelyn. As she started telling her of how they met, they were interrupted by Walt. Walt asked Martha about the time of Palmer's call so he could investigate it. Martha then asked him if Charles still didn't believe it, but Walt refused to answer. About half an hour later, Charles went to talk to her and insisted that Palmer's call was a delusion. Angry, she insisted if Charles had listened to the conversation. Logan then played an audio recording where David was simply inviting Martha and Charles to a fundraising dinner. Distraught, she started arguing to Charles that that wasn't the conversation they had. Charles tried to convince her she was delusional and needed to get back on her medication as Dr. Hill ordered her. Crying, she promised Charles she would take them. Later, when a hostage crisis erupted at the Ontario Airport, Martha is convinced it was related to Palmer's assassination. She tells so to her assistant, Evelyn, and tells her about the altered conversation that Logan played for her. She then asked Evelyn to cover for her, while she looked for the written transcripts of the call. Martha burst into the restroom while Burke, an employee at the communications office, was inside. He was startled by her presence, but she started inquiring if they kept recordings or any evidence of calls made from the retreat. He told her that Logan preferred written transcripts. When she asked him to show her, he told her the access was restricted. Martha reminded him that she was the First Lady, but he still refused. Martha then opened her blouse and threatened to scream if he didn't give her the key card to the archives room. When she was about to rip her stocking, Burke gave her the card. As she entered the room, she started opening the boxes looking for any transcript from her call with Palmer. Martha found the transcript and hid it in her blouse. While still digging through files, Agent Aaron Pierce arrived and told her she had to go with him. As he took her out, she returned the card to Burke, who was waiting outside with Evelyn. Evelyn apologized to her for not covering her well enough, but Martha insisted it wasn't necessary since she got what she came for. Eventually, Martha confided to Evelyn about the transcript she had found. Evelyn suggested her to talk to President Logan, but Martha decided to wait after the summit to not bother him. She also told Evelyn that Charles probably wouldn't believe her since he believed she wasn't stable. Martha then hid the transcript in her blouse. Just before the summit began, Martha heard voices outside her room and opened it thinking it might be Paul. When she saw Walt talking to Evelyn, she greeted them and walked out to the summit. Walt led Martha to the stage where she greeted Charles and complimented him. As Logan gave his speech and signed the treaty, Martha stood by him at the stage. When the summit finished, she told Charles she had to talk to him. However, Charles told her they would talk later. Martha insisted assuring him something was wrong, but Charles asked her not to ruin the moment for him. As he walked away, Walt asked her what was wrong and she told him that the situation was more dangerous than Logan realized, and she needed to talk to him. Martha returned to her room to wait for Charles as she watched the news coverage of the summit. At 10:59am, she heard someone at her room and thought it was Evelyn. However, it was Walt Cummings, who grabbed her from behind and knocked her unconscious with a chemical. As she is lying on the bed, Walt opened her blouse and took the transcript she was hiding. Shortly after that, Evelyn found her unconscious and called for help. Dr. Hill came in and checked her as she regained consciousness. When Logan came to check on her, Martha assured him that someone attacked her. She then admitted to him that she had found evidence of her conversation with Palmer, but whoever attacked her took the transcript. When she noticed that her husband didn't believe her, she stepped away and started crying. Dr. Hill performed some more tests on Martha and left her to rest. At around 11:43, Evelyn came in her room and started packing Martha's belongings. Martha woke up and asked her, and Evelyn told her she was doing it on orders from Walt Cummings. Martha realized that Logan was sending her again to a rehabilitation clinic in Vermont. She stood up and told Evelyn she was getting dressed. She then went inside the bathroom and, without Evelyn noticing, escaped through the bathroom door. finds Martha hiding in the stables.]] Martha hid at the stables, until she was found by Aaron Pierce. As she tried to seek her support, by telling him that someone was trying to keep her silent, two more Secret Service agents arrived to detain her. Martha pleaded Aaron for his help, but he allowed them to take her. Martha was taken back to her room, while Evelyn kept on packing her belongings. As she did so, Martha reminisced on how she used to be Logan's confidant when he was in Congress, and how she had just become "an afterthought". At almost 1:00pm, Martha was being led into a car by Secret Service agents. As the car was about to leave, an agent appeared and told the driver to stop. Logan then appeared and took Martha out of the car. He then apologized and told her that Walt Cummings had just been exposed as a mole. However, Martha still resented how he had agreed to send her away without trusting her. As she rejected his approaches, an aide came to look for Logan. .]] Shortly after 1:00pm, Martha came into Logan's office and apologized saying she didn't want to fight. She also told him if he reminded how she used to be his main advisor. She then asked him if they could go back to that relationship, but Charles didn't know what to say. She then slapped Logan and told him never to do that to her again. At that moment, they are interrupted by Mike Novick, who Logan quickly reinstates as Chief of Staff. Mike then brought up the subject of Walt Cummings, and how to deal with his betrayal and the media. Although Mike was reluctant to talk with Martha present, Charles told him he wanted her input. Mike then suggested they should cover up Cummings' involvement to avoid it hurting Logan's presidency. Martha, however, disagreed and told Logan that he should come clean about it, since he had done nothing wrong. Logan then agreed to prepare a statement to the press with her help. After half an hour of working on it, they went through it revising it. Martha reiterated how she felt that it was the best decision for Charles to accept responsibility for Walt's action. Logan was satisfied, but told her he would still like to let Mike revise it. At this point, Mike contacted them and told them to come to the west hallway. When they went, they saw Walt Cummings's body hung from the roof. Despite Walt's apparent suicide, Martha continued to work on the press statement, as agreed with her husband. As she worked on it, Evelyn Martin came to her room and asked her how to deal with such a tragedy. Evelyn told Martha she couldn't believe that Cummings had killed himself. Martha calmed Evelyn telling her that the statement she was preparing would clear many of her doubts. Evelyn insisted and, after swearing her to secrecy, Martha confessed to Evelyn that Walt had been involved in the terrorist events of that morning. Evelyn couldn't believe it. However, 10 minutes later, Evelyn brought Martha a press statement that Laura Campbell had given her which didn't mention Cummings involvement with the terrorists, but instead claimed that he was "a hero". Angry, Martha stormed Logan's office asking for an explanation about the statement, and insisting for Logan to tell the truth. Mike Novick tried to excuse himself, but Martha insisted that he stay since she knew he was responsible. Logan and Mike explained to her that it wasn't necessary anymore to bring Cummings' involvement and that their decision was best for Walt's family. Logan then told her that if she was so eager to tell the truth about Cummings, then she should start with his wife, Suzanne, who was on her way to pick up Walt's body. Martha was taken aback, but then told her husband that it would be painful, but it would be the right thing to do, and left the office. .]] At around 2:56pm, Martha went to meet Suzanne Cummings in one of the rooms of the retreat. Martha tried to comfort her, while Suzanne told her she still couldn't believe that Walt had killed himself. As Suzanne inquired why it happened, Martha told her that Walt loved his country and loved her, eventually refusing to tell her that Walt had been a traitor to the United States. She then left the room and stumbled upon President Logan, who was surreptitiously listening to her conversation. Martha just looked at him and left grief-stricken. Eventually Martha learned that terrorists gained control of 20 canisters of Sentox VX nerve gas. She learned that a man named Vladimir Bierko threatened to release the gas if the president doesn't give up the Suvarov's motorcade route. When Martha learns that Logan has given into Bierko's demands, she becomes furious. She claims that what he is doing is murder and he should stand up to the terrorists. if changes have been made to the motorcade route.]] Martha decided to play her husband's hand by entering the Suvarov's limousine. When Aaron decided to run up in the front of the limo, Martha expressed her belief it wasn't necessary, while Aaron insisted on going for the ride. When President Logan learned about Martha entering the motorcade, he called her and demanded for her to create an excuse in order to get out of the limousine. Martha refused and decided to stay with Yuri and Anya. Martha asked Aaron if any changes have been made to the motorcade route, and he told her no. She began to wonder why Charles didn't call it back and/or make any changes. President Suvarov soon took notice to Martha's unusual behavior, while Anya tried to make small talk. Towards the end of the route, Pierce was contacted by CTU Los Angeles and he ordered for the limousine to be turned around. When the Russian separtists learned the Secret Service knew about the attack, they started to attack the motorcade. After the Russians took out all of the surrounding agents, they launched a missile at the Suvarov's limousine. As a result of the attack, Agent Pierce was knocked out unconscious and the terrorists began to try to destroy what was left of the limo. Eventually Agent Pierce woke up and he opened the car door, killing Eric and another terrorist. Martha and the Suvarovs were shakened up from the terrible events, as back-up arrived on the scene. While waiting to be brought back to the presidential retreat, Martha confronted Aaron and told him that the president knew about the attack and didn't stop it. After arriving back at the retreat, Martha refuses to speak to her husband. When the president tries to go to her home to talk, Evelyn tells Logan that she specifically told her she didn't want to see him. Martha asked for Evelyn to summon Aaron for her. Aaron arrived at her room and Martha thanked him for saving her life. Aaron told her it was his duty and the two had a tender moment together, but Mike walked in. Mike dismissed Aaron from the room and warned him to not let whatever happened happen again. Novick later confronts Martha and tells her that her husband was praying on his knees for her, and she began to have a new light for her husband. Martha believed that Mike had some sort of agenda and discussed Vice President Hal Gardner's decision to have Martial law evoked in Los Angeles with him. Martha confronted her husband about it and expressed her belief that Hal was using Logan for his own personal agenda. Despite being against Gardner's proposal, Martha eventually assured her husband that she would stick by his decision. When CTU had a new lead on Bierko, Martha tried to convince Charles not to invoke martial law, but Charles was convinced it was necessary in order to bring the terrorists out into the open. Martha also said good-bye to her assistant, Evelyn, as Evelyn was leaving work for the day. have a romantic moment after she congratulates him.]] When Bierko was caught by CTU and the terrorist attacks ceased, Martha congratulated Charles. However, Charles then received a call and began acting secretive, requesting that she leave. Martha learned that Secretary of Defense James Heller was on his way to the retreat, but the President refuses to reveal to her the reason for the late call. Martha went to Aaron Pierce to find out if he knew anything about Heller's visit. Though initially reluctant, Aaron eventually agreed to meet with Martha at the south stables. However, when she arrived at the meeting place, Aaron was nowhere to be found, and a phone call to his cell phone revealed that it had been dropped onto the ground nearby. Concerned, Martha began asking questions of the other Secret Service agents, demanding to know what had happened to Agent Pierce. She was met by Agent Justin Adams, who locked her in a room when she asked them to find Pierce. Charles later confronted Martha and explained that Aaron was transferred back to Washington. He then revealed to her that he was complicit in the events of the day, horrifying her. He admitted to his crimes of being involved in David Palmer's assassination and selling Sentox nerve gas to terrorists, causing Martha to tell him that she hated him; however, she agreed to keep quiet for the sake of the country. Martha later began demanding her medication but was denied it by the agents guarding her room. She contacted Mike Novick and asks him to get it for her. He asked her what was wrong but she refused to tell him. Mike was able to get her medication and brought it to her. Mike watched as she took several pills with a glass of wine. Some time after, she called Charles to try and understand his motives, but he was busy dealing with Christopher Henderson and didn't want to deal with her. He reminds her that she'd been on the verge of a mental breakdown for three years and that he doesn't have time to deal with her. Martha sobbed for him not to hang up, but he ignored her and disconnected, much to her dismay and frustration. Charles tried to make amends with his wife an hour later, but Martha was in no mood for forgiveness. She expressed her disgust in him and their marriage, finally turning away from him and silently dismissing him. .]] While out having a smoke, Martha noticed a car pulling into the stables. Curious, she followed it and was shocked to find Agent Adams about to kill Aaron Pierce. She managed to distract him long enough for Aaron to kick Adams, disarming him. As the fight ensued, Martha grabbed Adams' gun and shot him just as Adams was about to deal the fatal blow. She appeared to be in shock at what she had done, and then rushed over to Aaron's side, crying and begging him to stay with her. She managed to move them into the safety of an empty stable, where she tenderly cleaned the blood off of his face. They decided to bring Mike into the loop, and she agreed not to let on that she knew anything. She managed to track down Mike long enough to bring him to the stables. Mike was shocked upon seeing Aaron and finding out that Adams had tried to kill him. Martha admitted that she'd been planning on keeping quiet, but that what she had seen in the stables had convinced her that she could no longer do that. Mike agreed to drive Aaron off of the grounds to safety. After he left to get his keys, Martha asked Aaron if he would contact her to let her know that he was safe. Unfortunately, Aaron believed it would be safer if they stayed apart. She sadly said goodbye to him, and was touched when he took her by the arm and quietly thanked her. She watched the car pulled out of the stables with Aaron looking back at her through the window. Mike later approached Martha to tell her that Jack Bauer, a former CTU agent, was going to try and extract a confession from Charles. She was told that she needed to keep the President at the retreat long enough for Bauer to get on the helicopter that is transporting the President to the airfield. Martha reluctantly agreed to try, and was forced to seduce Charles into staying behind. She apologized for her harsh words and asked him to stay with her for a little while longer. The ruse worked, and Charles ordered the helicopter to wait. Determined but disgusted by what she was about to do, Martha let her husband make love to her in order to buy Jack more time. When they headed to the airfield together, she came up with an excuse to stay behind for another flight to the funeral, and sent Charles ahead on his own. after exposing him ]] Later at the airfield, Mike informed Martha that Jack wasn't able to get a confession. Martha broke down crying at the sight of Palmer's casket being unloaded from the hearse, and her sorrow turned into rage as she openly accused Charles of his involvement, screaming that he was a murderer. Charles had her escorted into an empty hangar, where he then slapped her and began searching her for a wire. She struggled and sobbed that he was hurting her, but he ignored her and demanded that she explain why she helped them kidnap him. Martha said it was because he killed David Palmer, which set Charles off again. He admitted to his crimes before threatening to have her committed if she acted up again. During a brief speech about David Palmer, Secret Service agents began moving toward the podium where Logan was speaking. Immediately after the speech concluded, they placed him under arrest. When Logan demanded an explanation, they produced a microtransmitter hidden in a pen in Logan's pocket which had been placed there by Jack Bauer when he'd searched Logan earlier in the hour. Martha had been complicit in the plan, baiting her husband to confess to his crimes, not knowing that he was being recorded. As Charles was escorted off by agents, he turned to stare at Martha, who simply smiled at him, finally triumphant. After Day 5 After the events of Day 5, Martha filed for divorce. When Logan was placed under house arrest without the public ever becoming aware of his involvement in Day 5's events, Martha became emotionally unstable. She checked herself into Meadowcreek, a mental-health facility, and at some point she began a romantic relationship with Aaron Pierce. Day 6 At around 6:15pm, Martha was at home reading a book when Aaron Pierce arrived at the bungalow with fruit from Mel's. While they were unpacking the groceries, the phone rang, and Martha asked Aaron to answer it while she finished putting away the fruit. Aaron picked up and was shocked to learn it was Charles Logan on the phone. Logan asked to speak with Martha, but Martha hadn't taken his call in two years, and she again refused. When Martha learned the call involved her good friend Anya Suvarov, she quickly became concerned and took the phone from Aaron. about the situation in Los Angeles.]] Charles attempted to explain to his ex-wife the purpose of his phone call, but Martha was convinced her ex-husband was trying to manipulate her and tossed the phone aside in frustration. Aaron picked it up and Charles told him that he was on his way to the bungalow in a CTU chopper. Aaron agreed to try to convince Martha to see Charles. .]] When Charles arrived at the bungalow, Martha locked herself in her bedroom. Aaron was able to persuade her to sit and listen to Charles. Charles asked Martha to make a call to Anya Suvarov, as she could convince President Yuri Suvarov to have Consul Anatoly Markov surrender to CTU Los Angeles. Martha agreed to speak with Anya. While waiting for Anya's speech to finish, Martha got into an argument with Charles about his alleged redemption, and used her relationship with Aaron to attack him. When she was bringing a knife back into the kitchen, she turned around and stabbed Charles in the shoulder, hitting his artery. Realizing what she had done, she broke down sobbing as Agent Shavers restrained her while Aaron called for the paramedics. She was handcuffed (and possibly sedated, as her forearm was bandaged) and placed in custody. When CTU was able to get in touch with Anya, Aaron asked Martha if she were capable enough to handle the critical conversation. Martha insisted she could handle it and coherently explained the situation to her friend over the phone. Anya was able to pass the message along to her husband, who allowed CTU to raid the Russian Consulate to rescue Jack. After Day 6 Martha and Aaron's relationship ended four years before Day 7. The end was difficult for Aaron to bear, to the point that he stated he disliked talking about it when asked by Olivia Taylor. Background information and notes * Martha Logan is based on Martha Mitchell, the wife of Richard Nixon's Attorney General, John Mitchell. Martha Mitchell contacted reporters with wild tales of corruption in the administration, many of which turned out to be true. The administration countered with stories of a drinking problem to keep her quiet. She was vindicated when the Watergate scandal broke, but her marriage did not survive it. * Jean Smart was the first choice for the role of Martha Logan. However, she was initially unavailable for it due to scheduling conflicts. According to director Jon Cassar and writer/producer Howard Gordon, they went through several other choices, until Smart freed up. They then went back to her and gave her the role. * Though 24 has featured numerous presidents, Martha's introduction marks the first time a First Lady has been seen on the show. David Palmer was a divorcé and John Keeler was a widower. * Her cell phone number is 310-597-3781. Several phone numbers are seen in her phone's address book, including her mother (202-555-3321), the Oval Office (555-6955), Paul Coleman (410-555-1810), and Aaron Pierce (1-202-555-5982). * While Martha is never again mentioned in the show, in a Reddit AMA writers Manny Coto and Evan Katz informed fans that Martha is currently "alive and well, being tended to by Aaron Pierce." Live appearances See also nl:Martha Logan Category:Characters Category:Day 5 characters Category:Day 6 characters Category:First Ladies and Gentlemen Category:Living characters